David (Season 7)
David is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about David's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, David somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined. David aided his group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 7 "Service" David is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture. He is encountered by Carl in the infirmary as he is threatened for taking the medicine. However, Negan interferes and is able to get Carl to stand down. Shortly after, David taunts Enid and refuses to give back her balloons until she says "please". Later that day, David smirks as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick before climbing in the truck with Daryl and the other Saviors and leaving Alexandria. "Hearts Still Beating" David is stationed at the front gate with Gary, Laura, and other Saviors as they wait to inspect the offering from the Alexandrians. When Aaron and Rick arrive with a truck full of supplies, he goes through the goods until he finds a note that he thought was meant to disrespect him and the Saviors. As a result, David, along with Gary, proceed to beat Aaron for a while before letting him go. "Hostiles and Calamities" David is among the Saviors to beat up Dwight after Negan learns that Sherry and Daryl have escaped the Sanctuary. When the newcomer Eugene is brought before Negan, David laughs at him and responds with his fellow Saviors in unison that his name is Negan. He is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. That night, David helps capture Sasha when she infiltrates the compound to kill Negan. "Something They Need" David visits the imprisoned Sasha the next morning and introduces himself. When she asks for water, he starts to sexually harass her. Before he can rape her, Negan intervenes and asks David what he was doing. However, Negan is fully aware of his rape attempt and deems his actions as inhuman. As punishment, Negan stabs him in the neck, killing him. Sometime later, David reanimates inside the cell and is put down by Sasha to gain Negan's trust. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Negan (Alive) Disgusted by his attempt to rape Sasha, Negan sticks his knife through David's neck. He then leaves the knife with Sasha to put him down before he reanimates, if she desires. *Sasha Williams (Zombified, Off-Screen) Sometime later, Negan arrives at Sasha's cell and discovers that she has stabbed the zombified David in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"Something They Need" Trivia *David is nicknamed Davey and later 'Rapey Davey ' by Negan. Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:TV Series Category:Rapists